mcfriendlyserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanctioned Players
This page shows all the players who were banned from the server and/or demoted from the server with their reason. Players listed on this page must have their official login/username with the reason why they were banned/demoted and for how long they have been banned (if banned). Banned Players on the Friendly Server Example: MinecraftUsername- Reason : Date Banned : How Long #'DiamondLeggings - X-Raying ': January, 28, 2012 : 14 Days #'ben4010 - Griefing' - January 29, 2012 - 10 Days #'Awesome_kiid - Serial Griefing - '''January 30,2012 - 1 year #'xfatalerr0rx - ArenaTheft''' - Febuary 2nd, 2012 - 1 year #'NinjaSpy - ArenaTheft' - Febuary 2nd, 2012 - 1 year #'eriikr - X-Raying - '''Febuary 3rd, 2012- 2 weeks #'DJMaesto12 - Griefing- Febuary 4th, 2012 - 5 days''' #'lord_cheezze - Griefing - Febuary 4th, 2012 - 7 days' #'ohtortoise - X-Raying - Febuary 4h, 2012 - 5 days' #'KillerWillis123 - Griefing Severly - Febuary 4, 2012 - 14 days' #'HITMAN698 - Griefing - Febuary 4, 2012 - 7 days' #'Lucymiller2001 - Griefing - Febuary 4 2012 - 7 days' #'Cody4042 - Griefing + Crop Stealing - Febuary 4 2012 - 12 days' #'michaelBerney - Griefing - Febuary 3rd 2012 - 7-14 days (Not Known)' #'metro_miner - Griefing : February 4, 2012 : 7 days' #'Hilton33 - Stealing Crops - Febuary 5, 2012 - 7 days' #'Deathdragon2245 - Griefing - February 5, 2012 - 7 days' #'poka_dot11 - Stealing crops - Febuary 6, 2012 - 3 days' #'HowlingBennol1 -X-Raying - Febuary 6, 2012, 3 days' #'Bigfoot_slave - swearing- February 6, 2012, 14 days' #'Minerjv - Griefing - Febuary 6, 2012 - 3 days' #'Epic_Alex_45655 - Griefing - February 6, 2012, 7 days' #'Amegos14 - Griefing 6 houses - February 7, 2012, Eternity' #'soapboy559 -Griefing - February 8, 2012, 3 days' #'Dittelinea - X-Raying - February 8, 2012 -7 days' #'NumberSixteen - X-Raying - February 8, 2012 -7 days' #'ashton08 - serial griefing (2nd offense) - February 8, 2012 - 14 days' #'Wild_one - X-Raying - February 8, 2012 - 7 days ' #'kianel99 - Griefing - 'February 8, 2012 - 7 days #'dlyons172 - Griefing - February 9, 2012 - 7 days' #'alecdent1999 - Stealing - February 9, 2012 - 7 days' #'drake_p77 - Stealing '- Febuary 9, 2012 - 3 days #'mopeyboy - Griefing' - Febuary 9th, 2012 - 7 days #'xXMonkey8oy98Xx - Griefing - February 10, 2012 - 7 days' #'maartenww - Griefing - February 10, 2012 - 7 days' #'Xbassamcraft - Griefing - February 10, 2012 - 7 days' Demoted Mod On The Friendly Server Example: Playersname - Reason : Rank #'HoodiHoo - Behaviour : Demoted to Pawn' #'BASKETBALLGIANT - Under Trained : Demoted to Knight' #'gaara7 - Promotion Abuse : Demoted to Pawn' #'zoobob56 - Behaviour : Demoted to Pawn' #'dnbarber - Griefing : Demoted to Pawn' #'coletam - Retired from King : Demoted to Pawn' #'U_Man - Griefing : Demoted to Pawn' #'zemog21 - Failed Probation : Demoted to Pawn' #'Dittelinea - X-raying; Demoted to Pawn' Inactive Probation Mods who have been demoted for Inactivity are on a strict probation. Probation is a program limited to inactive mods who have be demoted. If they agree to the terms they will be subjected to 1 week of observation, out of the week they MUST be on at least 5 days out of the week. They will also be promoted to a Knight immediately. If the terms are not followed, the mod will be faced with a permanent demotion to Pawn Agreement Terms *Helpful *Respectful *Active Member of the Server *Must Accept Title Relinquishment by Any Mod Current mods on probation Example: username - DateStarted → DateEnding DaysServed/TotalDays #'mansworstfriend' - Feb 3 → Feb 10 1/7 #'hammadi6' - Feb 4 → Feb 11 5/7 #'Ferarri121' - Feb 4 → Feb 11 2/7 Player's History Players listed in this section had previously broken the rules in the past. X-Rayers Note: If you feel wrongly banned, please post on the Appeals page # adam7469 # Tr0llz0r # willi_24 # adam7469 # DiamondLeggings # eriikr # ohtortoise # Wild_One # NumberSixteen # Dittelinea # Child95 Glitchers # Yenihime - Duplicating Items # J3rkk - Duplicating Items Thieves #'alecdent1999 - Stealing' #'shavank - Stealing' #'hilton33 - Stealing' #'bruno_saad - Stealing' #'skullnight13 - Stealing' #'Targus43 - Griefing/Stealing' #'NinjaSpy - ArenaTheft' #'xfatalerr0rx - ArenaTheft' #'Minetobbe1337 - Griefing/Stealing' #'PrincessMiaRose - Griefing/Stealing' #'xlgamerzxl - Griefing/Stealing' #'jdog1211 - Griefing/Stealing' #'Defyrant - Griefing/Stealing' #'xxmitchell87xx - Grief/Stealing' #'jmdogger03 - Stealing' #'emoside5212 - stealing' Team Griefers *Please number the Team when added* Example: username Team # #'tehBrony Team 1' #'SupaClikk Team 1' #'borwicky Team 1' #'mrlocke4 Team 1' #'RampageCokkie Team 1' Griefers # sloppy_mama # Tono3210 # sleepyseb # Skylord_Peculiar # Awesome_kiid - (repeat offender) # Darkninjafist # Smo205 # DemonDrone # bgtrazor # Turtlekingjay # GorillaPence # spuffinglol # Paul1625 # enderdrakon # ACEupinyourface # MrLocke4 # Eraqt # HarryPhilbrick # Gingakun # Samuel_Karlsson # Drewcour # dnbarber # MrGaz666 # on_a_plate # jinkim31 # jedilenny # Nohg # Enderdragon888 # ben4010 # Gachuss # AKAkiller # TooMontage # Victor1404 # Awesomekiyr # xXMonkey8oy98Xx # djquagmire # Milowu3 # DeadlyVemon # tjufan12 # Osborne23 # HITMAN698 # messina176 # 123denner123 # lizzielove321 # mightyreece # Shaam_wow # Itreipnomis # bruno_saad # XxASIAN_ZEUSxX # GreenMan211 # NerdiBirdi # jacksonpawslick # PocketVallyBoy # jakelittle # Twigs97 # korymac # joepkuhh # ryanmcewen18 # carlsbef # Fiftydoorcars # noble31 # lord_cheezze # DJMaesto12 # carlsbef # philliescatcher # Cody4042 # michaelBerney # Lucymiller2001 # jinkim31 # blackopsTA # kyle_morgan # AwesomeX378 # ieva558 # mandy6270 # mockjigg # klure # TD2013 # zachoreo101 # JoshCon123 # thebmoney # goodyboy11 # maartenww # nightwing754 # JulienOps # flip_de_flop & stealing crops # Xbassamcraft Players Scheduled To Be Banned Players are awaiting justice for wrong doing - please remove names once banned. #'bruno_saad - Stealing' #'shavank - Stealing' #'tehBrony - Team Grief' #'SupaClikk - Team Grief' #'borwicky - Team Grief' #'mrlocke4 - Team Grief' #'RampageCokkie - Team Grief' #'sleepyseb' - Griefing #'GorillaPence' - Griefing #'spuffinglol' - Griefing #'HarryPhilbrick - Griefing' #'Gingakun - Griefing' #'AKAkiller - Griefing' #'TooMontage - Griefing' #'Victor1404 - Griefing ' #'Awesomekiyr - Team Grief' #'djquagmire - Griefing' #'Milowu3 - Griefing' #'DeadlyVemon - Griefing' #'tjufan12 - Griefing' #'Osborne23 - Griefing' #'messina176 - Griefing' #'123denner123 - Griefing' #'lizzielove321 - Griefing' #'mightyreece - Griefing' #'Shaam_wow - Griefing' #'Itreipnomis - Griefing' #'Defyrant - Griefing/Stealing' #'bruno_saad - Griefing' #'XxASIAN_ZEUSxX' #'Minnetobbe1337 - Griefing/Stealing' #'PrincessMiaRose - Griefing/Stealing' #'xlgamerzxl - Griefing/Stealing' #'GreenMan211 - Griefing' #'xxmitchell87xx - Grief/Stealing' #'jacksonpawslick - Grief' #'jdog1211 - Griefing/Stealing' #'jmdogger03 - Stealing' #'PocketVallyBoy - Griefing' #'jakelittle - Griefing' #'Twigs97 - Griefing' #'korymac - Griefing' #'joepkuhh - Griefing' #'on_a_plate - Griefing' #'iova558 - Griefing' #'Agent_2002 - Crop Stealing' #'alexcraftdk - Griefing' #'adriancook - Griefing' #'noble31 -Griefing' #'carlsbef - Griefing' #'philliescatcher - Griefing' #'TJFRANTZ97 - Griefing/Privating door that was not his.' #'Birdflu007 - Griefing/Stealing Crops' #'The_Roth_Man - Griefing' #'sonic9160 - Griefing' #'epicfredman1234 - Griefing' #'thelastwarchief -X-Raying' #'lucas_cmok - Griefing' #'DocClemoskie - Griefing' #'hedshot101 - Griefing' #'caboose44 - Griefing' #'blackopsTA - Griefing' #'kyle_morgan - Griefing' #'emoside5212 - Stealing' #'mandy6270 - Griefing' #'mockjigg - Griefing' #'klure - Griefing' #'TD2013 - Griefings' #'zachoreo101 - Griefing' #'JoshCon123 - Griefing' #'thebmoney - Griefing' #'NumberSixteen - X-Raying' #'JulienOps - griefing' #'flip_de_flop - Griefing/Stealing' #'froghead13 - Griefing' #'seldomever1 - Griefing' #'xbassamcraft - unknown; he was demoted and no one updated the wiki' Category:Moderation